Fairy Tail Christmas Week 2015
by kirby42280
Summary: Just my entries for this year's Fairy Tail Christmas Week that is going on on Tumblr. One-shots that are linked with one another somehow or someway by the prompts. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.
1. Day One: The Snow Family

**FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS WEEK ~ DAY ONE**

 **When I think of winter and snow I think of all of the pretty scenery and what goes with it. Making snowmen, drinking hot chocolate and sitting by a fireplace, something I used to do A LOT when I went skiing up in upstate New York with my family when I was a kid.**

* * *

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_ _  
_ _In the lane snow is glistening_ _  
_ _A beautiful sight oh we're happy tonight_ _  
_ _Walking in a winter wonderland_

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

* * *

 **WINTER/SNOW**

 **Title: The Snow Family**

It was a well-known fact that Lucy Heartfilia did not like the cold, mainly when it was during a mission in the mountains. She always seemed to forget to wear proper clothes.

Today was different. Today surprisingly, she welcomed the snow and cold. It was December 19th and a blanket of white covered the streets of Magnolia. She put on her warmest clothes, gloves and all accessories, and made her way over to the guildhall. She walked slow leaving her footprints in the snow and gazed at the snowflakes that were still falling down. Lucy also marveled at how the snow perfectly piled itself on all of the rooftops on her street and smiled at the distant sound of sleigh bells ringing.

A few minutes later, she was outside of the entrance, stomping her feet to get the snow off of her boots before she opened the door and seeing the mass amount of people, mages and townsfolk alike gathering to keep warm.

The guildhall was decorated to the nines with lights, a large tree that Natsu found in the woods, and other smaller items on the tables. There were also beautiful poinsettias all around the hall that some of the townsfolk donated. It wouldn't be long until the annual Fairy Tail holiday party for the mages and their families.

Lucy smiled at the sight of all of the people and headed over to the bar as she took off her gloves and put them in her coat pocket.

"What do you have, Mira, that's warm?" She asked as she sat down on the wooden stool.

"Well, Lucy," the white haired barmaid started, "I have been experimenting with different flavors of hot chocolate." She answered and then added, "Want to be my guinea pig?"

"Uh – sure?" Lucy replied hesitant. "What flavors have you come up with?"

"Well, they aren't 'original' original." Mirajane replied as she brought over five mugs and then five different pots. "I have the basic hot chocolate still, but my new five are a double-chocolate, a peppermint flavored one, a white hot chocolate, a salted caramel, and brownie flavored one."

"Oh, wow! They all sound so delicious!" Lucy replied as Bisca and Alzack approached with Asuka. "I may have a hard time deciding."

"The brownie one is my favorite!" Asuka replied with a big grin. "May I have a refill Mira?" She asked as she climbed on a barstool.

"Sure thing hun!" Mira said with a smile.

"Say, Lucy, can we ask a favor?" Bisca inquired hopeful.

"Sure, what's up?" Lucy responded as she thought about which flavor to try first.

"Can you watch Asuka while we do some shopping?" Alzack asked quietly. "We'll only be gone a few hours."

"Sure. It's fine! Have fun you two." Lucy agreed with a smile.

After the Connells said their thanks to Lucy and their goodbyes to their daughter, they headed out of the guildhall.

"So, Asuka, which should I try first?"

"Hmm...I think you should try a little of each. She did bring five mugs out." The little girl answered smiling wide.

Lucy smiled back and looked at Mira.

"A little of each to try at first?"

"That's what I was hoping you'd say!" Mira exclaimed as she picked up each one of the pots and poured about an ounce in each mug.

Lucy picked up the first mug to her left and Mira told her what each one was as Lucy took her one ounce sip from each mug slowly.

"They are all so delicious, Mira! I love them all!"

"But which one is your favorite?"

Lucy wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips as she thought about each one.

"I'd...have…to say…the salted caramel one. It was different and pleasing to all senses." Lucy finally stated. "I'll have a full mug of that."

"Sure thing!" Mira replied as she filled the mug up as Kinana came over and picked up the four remaining to be washed.

After Lucy finished her salted caramel hot chocolate, she turned to Asuka who had also just finished her second cup.

"So, munchkin, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Asuka answered sounding a bit down.

"Then how about we go outside and build a snowman?" Lucy suggested causing the young girl's eyes to get wide with excitement.

"Let's build a snow family!" She said as she started to put on her coat.

After the two were all bundled up again, Lucy and Asuka made their way outside to the front of the hall.

"Where should we build them?" Asuka inquired as she and Lucy scoped out the perfect spot.

"How about here?" Lucy said as she found prime real estate to the left of the main entrance.

Asuka nodded as she started to make a snowball and packed it to make it larger. Lucy followed suit and started to build the base of one as well.

The two diligently worked, answering questions from fellow guild-mates, such as Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Gray, in the process, before they finished.

"They need hats, scarves, noses…" Asuka stated once she got a good look at the four.

"That we can help you with." Levy said from behind holding a bunch of stuff with Juvia helping.

"Oh Levy! Thank you! You too Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed.

Asuka took the items from the two girls and started to dress the snow family where she could reach. Gajeel came up from behind and lifted her to put the finishing touches.

"They are still missing noses." Asuka said depressed.

"On it!" Gray replied as he went back into the hall.

Five minutes later he came back out with four carrots.

"Will these do?" He asked as he handed them to Asuka.

"YES!" Asuka replied as she took them and Gajeel lifted her up again. "The snow family is complete Lucy!"

"I don't know. I think it's missing something. That Fairy Tail flare." Lucy teased as she looked at Gray and then back at Asuka.

"Fairy Tail Flare?" He questioned as Levy snuck back inside.

"Ooh! Gray! Can you make the Fairy Tail logo by them?" Asuka asked as she realized where Lucy was heading.

"Sure thing!" He replied. A moment or two later a two-foot tall ice logo was standing next to the child snowman and Asuka was beaming.

"NOW it's complete!" Asuka replied as she turned around.

Levy came back out with Reedus who positioned the girls and Gray by their masterpiece and quickly painted two pictures with his pict-magic to capture the moment and handed one to Lucy and one to Asuka.

"Come on. Your parents will kill me if I let you stay outside any longer."

"I want to do one more thing before we head inside Lucy." Asuka stated. The others walked back inside and Lucy followed Asuka to the back of the hall.

"What is it that you wanted to do?"

"Make a snow angel!"

Lucy let out a small giggle before helping Asuka on the snow flat on her back. She then positioned herself as well.

"Ready?" Asuka nodded. "Okay then. On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

A few seconds later, Lucy got herself up before pulling Asuka up to see their snow angel masterpieces.

"Awesome job Asuka! Now let's get some more hot chocolate!"

"YEAH!" She replied and ran inside to the bar counter.

"MIRA! Two more hot chocolates! Asuka can order my flavor this time too!" Lucy yelled as she chased after the little girl.

"Coming right up Lu!" Mira yelled back.

After Mira served the two girls their hot chocolate, Lucy suggested sitting by the fireplace to warm up more. Asuka followed her as Lucy carried her hot chocolate and curled up on the sofa that was in the room. Lucy handed Asuka her hot chocolate back, but Asuka only took a few more sips before she put the mug on the table next to her and curled up onto Lucy's lap with a blanket and fell asleep.

Lucy stayed in that position until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulders. She looked behind her and saw Bisca smiling at her.

"Looks like you kept her busy."

"Yeah, making that snow family outside and some snow angels. I hope you don't mind, but she started to have a third cup of hot chocolate." Lucy answered Bisca as Alzack carefully picked her up off the couch.

"Nah, just as long as she had fun." Bisca replied. "Thanks again Lu for watching her." She added with a smile.

After another set of goodbyes, the little family made their way out the door and home. Lucy decided she should get up to go home as well, so she said her goodbyes to everyone and headed on her usual walk back from the guild.

Once inside her apartment, she settled herself down at her little writing desk and started to write about what had happened. If not for anything else, this would go down as one of her more memorable Christmas events.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here concludes my first entry for Fairy Tail Christmas Week. I am also posting this to my Tumblr account since that's where this whole theme originated from. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Day Two: The Search for the Ideal Gift

**FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS WEEK ~ DAY TWO**

 **Shopping for presents can either be really easy, or really hard. In my case this year I am having one heck of a time trying to find something for my godson. Even his mom can't think of anything since he plays with everything his brothers already have received…the search is such a pain in the neck.**

* * *

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 _String of streetlights, even stop lights_

 _Blink a bright red and green_

 _As the shoppers rush home_

 _With their treasures_

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

* * *

 **SHOPPING/PRESENTS**

 **Title: The Search for the Ideal Gift**

How the fire dragon slayer found himself walking through store after store was beyond him, especially since he hated shopping for gifts. A few days earlier he had set off with Happy on a mission for just the two of them. Now, with the mission complete, he did not want to head back to Magnolia and the guildhall just yet. Christmas was fast approaching and he realized he had yet to buy any presents for anyone, especially his best friend and celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. But what should, or could, he buy her that she would like?

Now, Natsu knew her well enough to know her likes and dislikes, and getting her just any old thing would not do now that he was told the truth about Aquarius. Although the zodiac spirit always seemed to have something against Lucy, Natsu knew it was similar to losing a friend to death, and that he couldn't bare.

So, with payment in hand, Happy keeping him company as he snacked on a grilled fish, Natsu Dragneel was walking around the capital city of Crocus in the kingdom of Fiore in small shops looking for _the_ perfect gift for Lucy.

"Can I help you find something, young man?" The sixty-year-old store clerk inquired.

"Uh, not right now, sir. I am just looking. Thank you though." Natsu answered startled, and slightly nervous.

Natsu continued to look through the store, which had plenty of old antiques and collector's items, but nothing jumped out at him. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how Lucy always managed to find the perfect gifts for him every year. He wondered if she had ever had such a hard time, and to say he was getting frustrated was an understatement.

"Do you have any ideas Happy? For a present for Lucy?" He asked his blue flying feline.

"Fish!"

Natsu rolled his eyes at the suggestion. Granted, a nice meal might make up for all of the times he crashed at her place completely uninvited, it didn't sound like an ideal Christmas present.

"Come on Happy! Let's hit the next store."

"Aye!"

Natsu and Happy made their way out of the store and started to walk to the neighboring store. Natsu had to abruptly stop when he almost walked into two palace guards.

"Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yes?" He answered wide-eyed as he swallowed hard. Normally he was carefree, but for some reason he was beyond nervous.

"Princess Hisui would like an audience with you in this café." The guard continued as he motioned towards the café that they were standing in front of.

Natsu looked inside and saw the princess sitting at a table with four other guards surrounding her. He headed inside and sat down with the green haired and green-eyed princess.

"Natsu! What a pleasure! It's been a while." Princess Hisui greeted.

"Yes, it has. What did you want to speak with me about?" He asked confused.

"Right down to it, then?" She rhetorically asked. "Well, I know you and Happy completed the mission around here that you answered. So, now you're just hanging around?" She asked then took a sip of her tea.

"Well, I was trying to do some shopping for everyone that I have left. You know, for Christmas?"

"And?" She asked waiting for a continuation. Receiving none, she realized what the problem was. "You look like you've gotten stuck."

"He can't think of something for Lucy." Happy responded. "Cause he _loooves_ her." He added receiving a growl from the fire dragon slayer.

Princess Hisui let out a small giggle as she covered her mouth.

"Well, what about finding her a key? There are others ones besides the zodiac keys, you know."

"Yeah, but –" Natsu started and then stopped himself. It wasn't his place to even mention the fact that Lucy sacrificed Aquarius to summon the Celestial Spirit King. "Would that be a good present for her? Another key?"

"You know as well as I do that since she's a celestial mage, a key would be perfect for her."

"I thought all of the keys were done."

"Well, not quite. I know Lucy has Horologium and Lyra, and a few others. There are still quite a few out there that are stronger. If you know anything about constellations, you might be able to think of a few." She hinted with a wink.

"And do you know where I might find another celestial key?"

Princess Hisui smiled and then proceeded to tell him of a vendor in a neighboring town that specializes in rarities such as keys for celestial mages.

"I was going to head there tomorrow to look at her new merchandise, but if you beat me there, I won't mind. Lucy is a much better mage than I am." Princess Hisui stated as she stood up.

A few moments later, she was out the door with the guards accompanying her, leaving Natsu and Happy alone to ponder the idea.

"What do you say, Happy? Shall we head to the town and the vendor?"

"Aye!"

Natsu showed his classic toothy grin and got up out of the chair. He and Happy then made their way out of Crocus to the neighboring town, following the princess's directions, and found the store.

"Damn! We missed it by ten minutes. It's closed." Natsu stated. "Let's see if there's a room available at the inn that we passed back there. We can stop here in the morning and then head home."

Natsu and Happy made their way to the inn and were able to get a room for the night. Natsu plopped on the bed, flat on his back, and gazed up at the ceiling thinking of Lucy and the present he wanted to get her. Happy was content sleeping in a ball on the foot of the bed.

In the morning, Natsu awoke refreshed and energized. He freshened up and then woke up Happy. After grabbing a quick bite to eat, he and Happy made their way to the store, which was to open in fifteen minutes.

"Let's wait here Happy." He stated to the blue Exceed who was gazing into the window.

The storeowner eventually arrived and was genuinely surprised to find Natsu waiting by the store. As she took out her keys, she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Hello young man. Can I help you?" She inquired not sure if he was there looking for a job or hoping she would already be open.

Natsu stood up, brushed himself off and then smiled.

"I sure hope so. I was told by…a mutual friend to come here." He answered trying to find the right word to describe Princess Hisui while a bunch of people walked passed.

She smiled and then opened the door and let herself in.

"Give me a few minutes to turn on all of the lights and stuff, and I will officially open the store up. Once I have done that, I can help you."

"Sure thing!" Natsu replied as Happy continued to look through the glass.

Ten minutes later, the door was opened and he walked in.

"Now, who is this mutual friend who sent you here?"

"Oh, right, it's actually Princess Hisui." Natsu answered half embarrassed. "She said you specialized in celestial spirit keys."

The woman stood there stunned. She bit her lip out of a nervous habit but shook off the nervous feelings.

"She's right. I do. I tend to have a few of them from time to time." She started. "Are you a celestial mage yourself?" She questioned.

"Uh, no, I am a fire dragon slayer. We, Happy and I," Natsu started pointed to Happy who was flying around looking at everything inside. "We have a friend who is a celestial mage. She has a small collection." He added lying.

"Oh, I see. And you were hoping to get her one as a present?"

"Aye!" Happy answered for Natsu.

The woman smiled slyly as she stepped behind the counter. She crouched down with her back turned to Natsu and Happy for a few moments before placing a wood, what looked like mahogany, box on the counter and unhitched the lock.

"I just so happen to be able to help you there." She said as she opened it revealing five keys and widening her grin.

Natsu and Happy went bug-eyed, kind of like what happens when Erza sees strawberry shortcake. Natsu and Happy turned to each other and smiled.

"These don't come cheap, I hope you are aware."

"We know." Natsu replied. "And we are perfectly capable to pay for one, unless you are selling them as a set?"

"I could, but I'd rather sell them individually."

Natsu showed the woman his toothy grin and then started to pull out his wallet that contained his money. After the two discussed price, he paid and she wrapped the key he chose for Lucy up nicely. He finished his purchase, put it in his bag and he and Happy made their long trek back to Magnolia.

Natsu, even if shopping was not his favorite thing to do, was sure his present for his best friend would be greatly appreciated.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't help at chuckle at this. What the heck am I doing to myself with writing? But at least I can say I wrote this when I first heard about the whole "week" and haven't really edited it since I wrote it over a month ago...**

 **Thanks to PrincessMophia for following and favoriting. I also had 35 views for Day One/Chapter One, so thanks for that too.**


	3. Day Three: Christmas Cupid

**FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS WEEK ~ DAY THREE**

 **Children can be sneaky and conniving. I know three who are just like that and I am 99.99% sure that they would do something like this, especially to me. Mistletoe is one of those holiday traditions where you either love it…or you hate it, in my opinion.**

* * *

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 _Oh by gosh, by golly_

 _It's time for mistletoe and holly_

 _Tasty pheasants, Christmas presents_

 _Countrysides covered with snow_

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

* * *

 **MISTLETOE**

 **Title: Christmas Cupid**

Asuka and Bisca Connell were enjoying a December stroll through their hometown of Magnolia, shopping for gifts for their family and friends at the Fairy Tail Guild.

The little girl was having fun being with her mom in their special holiday bonding session. The two were in a shop that specialized in Christmas decorations such as ornaments, wreaths, garland, and gigantic red velvet bows.

The precocious Asuka peered into every bin and on every tree that was on display to see all that the shop had to offer before it closed its doors Christmas Eve. She stopped short at one bin, picked up and item and called to her mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Asuka?"

"What is this?" She asked holding the item so her mother could see.

"That's called mistletoe." Bisca answered with a smile as she squatted down to eye-level with her daughter.

"What's it for?"

"Well, if it's hung high somewhere in the house, then when two people are underneath it at the same time, they have to kiss. It's a tradition of sorts that goes back a long time."

"Really?" Asuka asked shocked.

"Yes."

Asuka took another look at it and grinned.

"Can we get some for the guild?"

"I don't see why not." Bisca replied. "You hold onto it and when we're ready to check out, I'll let you buy it yourself."

"Okay!" Asuka cheerfully agreed.

Twenty minutes later, they decided to call it a day and go back to the guild to enjoy a nice cup of Mirajane's hot chocolate. Once they arrived, they stomped the snow off of their boots, hung up their jackets and gloves and made it over to the counter.

"What'll it be, Bisca?" Mira asked.

"Brownie hot chocolate!" Asuka exclaimed as she held her purchase in her hand.

"And I'll have the same." Bisca agreed.

Alzack eventually joined his wife and daughter by the bar and the three made their way to the fireplace and the couches.

Once Asuka finished her small mug of hot chocolate, she pulled the mistletoe out of the bag, climbed onto the couch back and hung the mistletoe over her parents' heads.

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Alzack inquired as he followed his daughter's actions and then saw the mistletoe.

"I want to see if it works." She replied causing her dad to raise an eyebrow and her mother to let out a small giggle. A quick kiss between the two and Asuka was off and skipping around the guildhall. It was when she saw Mira and Laxus at the bar that her grand scheme came into her mind.

"HAPPY!" Asuka yelled to get his attention.

"Hi Asuka!"

"I have a favor. Can you fly me around the room?" She asked as she showed him the mistletoe. "Let's play cupid."

Happy grinned and agreed.

Their first stop was over to the bar, where Laxus and Mira were fully involved in a conversation. Kinana was the one who gave it way when she looked over and saw Asuka being held in the air by Happy. Both Mira and Laxus turned to face Kinana with a puzzled expression, and she just pointed up still chuckling.

Mira and Laxus looked up, and while he was less than pleased, Mirajane Strauss also let out a small giggle before looking back at Laxus.

"Come on, Laxus. It's just a little mistletoe." She said as she leaned halfway over the counter.

"All right. Fine." He grunted as he did the same.

"Thanks you two!" Asuka said out loud before searching for her next target.

Asuka looked around and saw Gajeel and Levy. She motioned to Happy and he graciously flew her over to them. They didn't notice Asuka at first, but they knew Happy was there thanks to Pantherlily.

"Whaddya want you blue furball?" Gajeel asked just as Levy looked up and started to giggle nervously.

"You two are under the mistletoe so you HAVE to kiss. It's tradition." Asuka stated.

Gajeel, although half-heartedly, agreed to kiss Levy, even if it was a quick kiss. Levy was in complete shock that he would agree to follow the tradition, especially in a place like the guildhall and in front of everyone.

Satisfied, the two little Christmas cupids made their way around the room. Their next stop was Jellal and Erza, whom the latter almost swatted Happy away like a fly, but since he was carrying Asuka, Erza didn't dare. Jellal, face red, and Erza, also sporting a pink shade of embarrassment, kissed really fast to avoiding unwanted stares and comments.

Asuka giggled as she was put down, and not just because she was successful in getting Jellal and Erza to kiss, but rather because her little – and devious – plan was working. She didn't mind that Happy had put her down either. She let the blue exceed rest while she search for more victims of the Christmas cupids.

The precocious five-year-old then saw Elfman Strauss talking to the Raijinshu, which consisted of Bixlow, Evergreen and Freed. Asuka knew that Elfman like Evergreen, but would not admit it to anyone, even his sisters. Asuka signaled for Happy to pick her up again and fly over around the backside of Elfman and Evergreen so that the two would not see. Both Freed and Bixlow cracked a smile before they started to laugh.

Surprised at their behavior, Elfman and Evergreen looked up to see a grinning Asuka and Happy. The two victims stood there perplexed by the tenacity Asuka had. Evergreen then looked at her comrades and gave them a death glare so bad that they cowered away.

Elfman then looked at Evergreen and grinned.

"We can't let Asuka down, or break tradition, can we?" He asked her.

Evergreen sighed and then smiled.

"No, we cannot." She said firmly and smiling herself. "But don't tell anyone." She scolded as she looked up to Happy. "And Happy, if you squeal, you're stone." Evergreen threatened.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said scared.

Happy then, on his own accord, flew her over to Gray and Juvia, where Juvia immediately recognized what Asuka had in her hands.

"I Am Not Going To Kiss Her!" Gray half-yelled, which silenced the hall and shocked Asuka.

"But Gray-Sama, it's only a little Christmas tradition." Juvia stated trying to calm him down.

Asuka's lip started to quiver and she started to second-guess herself. She thought that maybe buying the mistletoe was a bad idea.

"Don't make Asuka cry, Gray." Erza scolded as she came up behind Asuka. "She's only five. I think it's cute."

Gray looked at Asuka and sighed.

"I guess it will be all right – just this once." He finally commented giving in and causing Asuka to form the biggest grin on her face.

"That's better." Erza stated. "Now, Asuka, who have you gotten to kiss with that mistletoe?"

Asuka looked up to see Erza over her with a grin on her face, which caused Asuka to smile.

"Well, mommy and daddy, you and Jellal, Elfman and Evergreen, Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, and Mira and Laxus." Asuka answered. "Who did I miss?"

"How about Lucy and Natsu?" Mira whispered once she came over. "Lucy just came in and is waiting for Natsu at the other end of the bar."

Asuka formed a large smile on her face that could be almost compared to an evil grin in some instances.

"What's that look for?" Erza asked the mage-in-training.

"Oh, nothing." Asuka replied but stayed silent for it was then that she remembered when Natsu and Lucy watched her once before and she tried to get them to kiss only to have Lucy grab Happy and have Natsu kiss the blue Exceed instead. "Lucy and Natsu are perfect!" She added and then let out a small sinister laugh.

"Mira?" Erza questioned concerned knowing the barmaid secretly wished the celestial mage and fire dragon slayer to be together.

"Not my doing Erza." Mira said as she frantically waved her hands. "She's doing that all on her own." Mira added as Asuka and Happy found a hiding spot.

A few minutes later Natsu came strolling inside the guildhall and made his way directly over to Lucy. Asuka and Happy watched and waited for the opportune time to make their move.

Happy carefully and quietly flew Asuka over above Lucy and Natsu and hovered there until Wendy and Charle came over to talk to them. It was then the white Exceed and sky dragon slayer looked up and saw the Christmas Cupids. Wendy was the first to give it away when she looked up at Happy and Asuka and down to Lucy and Natsu a couple of times.

Lucy eventually followed Wendy's gaze upwards and then immediately put her head down into her palm while Natsu was confused.

"What is that?" He asked proving to everyone the plant didn't register right away.

"Don't tell me you don't know what mistletoe is, Natsu." Lucy stated slightly embarrassed.

"No, I do. I have just never seen it." Natsu said as he stood up and gently touched the mistletoe.

By this time, everyone who had been a victim of Asuka's Christmas Cupid had gathered far enough away from Lucy and Natsu, but close enough to where they could see it.

"Are we supposed to kiss or something?" He asked.

"You say that like it's a normal thing to do." Lucy stated defeated.

"Aw, Lucy. It's just a kiss." Wendy chimed.

"And you two owe me a real kiss." Asuka finally stated getting into the conversation. "So kiss." The five-year-old ordered firmly.

Lucy looked at Asuka, and then Natsu and sighed.

"Fine."

Natsu and Lucy leaned in to give each other a quick kiss and that is when Gray interfered.

"GET A ROOM!" He yelled as Natsu and Lucy's lips made contact with each other, which caused the whole room to cheer and holler much to Natsu and Lucy's embarrassment.

Once everyone calmed down, Lucy looked to Asuka.

"And here I thought we were friends." She teased as Happy was putting her down on bench next to Lucy.

"We are, but it's only mistletoe and a little Christmas tradition." Asuka stated smiling because she was proud of her accomplishment.

* * *

 **A/N: All of my stories for this week are pretty much linked to one another, in case you're curious. There will be references to a previous one sometimes.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **HeavensDragon27 : Thanks for adding this to your favorites!**

 **SulliMike23 : Thanks for following.**

 **hisuichanxx : Thanks for favoriting and following!**


	4. Day Four: Time to Celebrate

**FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS WEEK ~ DAY FOUR**

 **I don't know what is the best part of this time of year – the presents or the parties that come with the holidays. It's always fun to spend time with people as long as you are willing to be put up with a crowd where you do not know everyone.**

* * *

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

 _Let the Christmas spirit ring_

 _Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

 _And we'll do some caroling_

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

* * *

 **PARTY**

 **Title: Time to Celebrate**

The day of the annual Fairy Tail Christmas party had arrived and everyone was busy. There were some who opted to get to the guildhall in the morning to finish the decorating, while a few others helped Mirajane with the cooking for the feast.

"MIRA!" Kinana called. "The scones are all done. What's next for us?"

"Uh, you two can start the cupcakes please." Mirajane yelled to the kitchen from the bar.

"Sure thing!" Juvia yelled back.

While the ladies were busy cooking, some of the men of Fairy Tail were arranging the tables they way Mirajane told them to earlier.

Lucy and Levy had already popped in to help with some of the decorating before Lucy decided it was time for the girls to go to Lucy's apartment and get ready.

"So, Lu, have you spoken with Natsu?"

"No, not since Asuka's little stunt yesterday. I don't know if he was embarrassed or not, but I sure as heck was."

"I know, Lu, but she also got me and Gajeel." Levy replied as she came out of the bathroom. "And a bunch of others so we weren't the only ones."

"Who else did she get?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well, she tested it on her parents, but they don't count. Then she got Mira and Laxus, Elfman and Evergreen, Erza and Jellal, and Gray and Juvia."

"That little twerp!" Lucy said with a giggle. "Did she purposely save Natsu and me for last?"

"I don't think so. You weren't there yet, and neither was Natsu." Levy responded. "It was cute, but I don't think anyone wanted to make her cry."

"True. That's why I sucked it up." Lucy said and then started to apply her makeup.

"We still on for tomorrow?" Levy inquired.

"Yup! The bags are by the door." Lucy said with an evil grin as she curled her eyelashes.

Meanwhile, Natsu was at his house getting himself ready, and he was getting frustrated.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he was trying to tie his tie. "Why'd Gramps make this a semi-formal party!" He complained. "ARGH!"

"I don't know why you're so upset. He told us it was formal three weeks ago. And Lucy told you that you'd better start practicing tying."

"Shaddup Happy! Can you help?"

"Uh-uh." Happy replied as he shook his head.

Natsu looked at the blue Exceed and grunted before attempting to tie it again.

"That's it!" He said loudly as he decided to drape it around his neck before putting his jacket on. "Let's go Happy. We should pick up Lucy and Levy."

"Aye sir!"

Natsu walked with his jacket in his hand to Lucy's apartment. He debated on whether or not he should go through the window like he normally did, or be "normal" for once and go through to the door. His decision was made for him though when Lucy and Levy were already coming out of the door.

"Natsu!" She said surprised and then looked at his attire. "Oh my goodness! You clean up nice." She teased and then looked at his neck.

"I know. I couldn't tie it. I tried and failed."

"Aw, Natsu, that's all right." Levy said as she saw Gajeel approaching. "Lucy can tie it for you." She said and then ran off.

"LEVY!" Lucy yelled in protest before looking back at Natsu. "Come here." She said as she took the tie off of him.

Natsu stood there and waited patiently as Lucy tied it for him. He knew she was done when she looked up at him with her chocolate eyes and smiled at him.

"You look...nice." He said nervously. He wanted to tell her she looked beautiful in the red dress she was wearing, but decided not to. After the events of the day before, he didn't want it to be anymore awkward.

"Thank you Natsu." She said in shock. "Let's go. It's freezing!"

Natsu, Lucy and Happy made their way to the guildhall and arrived just after Levy and Gajeel. Lucy walked slowly up the stairs to wait to see if anyone placed any more mistletoe anywhere, especially at the entrance. Once she saw it was clear, she made her way through the threshold with Natsu.

Once inside Lucy was astonished to see the transformation in the room since she and Levy had exited earlier. She was also to see how many of her guildmates could clean up as well as they had. Now if only Gray could keep his clothes on throughout the night that would be awesome.

Natsu and Happy made a beeline for the bar, which most of it was set up as a buffet. Gajeel and Levy were walking around making their rounds, as was everyone else.

"Ah, Lucy!" Lucy heard someone call. She swung around to find the master standing there.

"Hello!" She said with a smile.

"You look as nervous as you were the first day you came to Fairy Tail."

Lucy then noted that he was most likely on the drunken side. She smiled at him.

"Nah, I'm fine. I am just taking all of this in." She eventually answered.

"Well, have fun!" He said and then walked away.

Lucy made her way through the crowd to see everyone.

"LUUUCEEEEE!" A woman yelled.

Lucy looked over and saw Cana hopping off the far end of the bar, where she was sitting next to a keg.

"COME HERE AND LET ME FEEL YOUR KNOCKERS!"

"NO WAY CANA!" Lucy yelled mortified as she frantically waved her hands and stepped backwards.

"You're no fun." The drunken brunette said as she got closer. "Loosen up a little."

Lucy rolled her eyes at Cana and then continued on her way. She saw Wendy and Charle talking to a few people, and she didn't know who until she got closer to them.

"Hey Wendy! Hey Charle!" Lucy greeted and then turned to the others. "Hi Chelia! Hello Minerva! I hope you are having fun!"

"Oh we are. It's very…entertaining." Minerva said with a little giggle.

"We heard about what Asuka did yesterday. Are you going to get her back?" Chelia asked.

"Huh? What? No. She's only five. It was harmless even if it was embarrassing." Lucy quickly answered. "I am not going to hold it against her."

"Lucy, do we get to open presents tonight?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, I don't know. You can probably open gifts you get from those that aren't from this guild. I know we're having another guild only feast on Christmas."

"Well, then Chelia. This is for you." Wendy said as she handed Chelia a gift.

"Have fun you two. I need some food." Lucy said as Chelia started to hand Wendy a gift too.

Lucy made her way over to the bar and grabbed a plate.

"Everything looks delicious." She stated so that all four cooks could hear.

"Thank you Lucy!" Kinana replied with a smile. "There's a lot we have yet to put out, so we're doing it in stages."

"How much food did you cook? Enough to feed the kingdom?" Lucy teased.

"Don't joke. It may just be." Lisanna responded as she switched out one pan of food for another. "Mira goes a little overboard for this party."

"A little?" Kinana rhetorically asked. "A lot is more like it." She teased.

"HEY! You're supposed to be on my side!" Mira yelled jokingly complaining. "Hey Lucy! You look lovely!"

"Thank you Mira! You ladies as well!"

After getting her food, Lucy sat down at a table and enjoyed the holiday atmosphere, which also included Gajeel up on the stage playing some Christmas songs. Currently playing Jingle Bells so that Levy would join in on the singing. Soon, the whole hall was full of people and everyone was enjoying themselves as they ate, drank, sang, and danced. Asuka came over to Lucy and sat next to her while her parents went up for some more food.

"Hi Lucy!" She greeted.

"Well, hello there Asuka! Don't you look pretty!" Lucy commented, as she was able to see the white sparkling dress with a giant red ribbon tied around her waste.

"Thank you. So do you!"

"I am surprised you aren't flying around with the mistletoe tonight." Lucy teased.

"I was going to, but decided to just hang it in the hall."

"Oh? Where did you hang it?"

"Upstairs right before you go out onto the back deck."

"Good spot. I'll be avoiding that spot tonight." She commented as she looked at the crowd of people.

"You're no fun."

Lucy quickly shot her head towards the five-year-old.

"No fun? Seriously? I'm no fun?" Lucy questioned as she leaned over to grab Asuka by her waste and start tickling her. In a few seconds, Asuka was giggling and laughing hysterically, and begging for Lucy to stop. "Am I still no fun?"

"NO!" The little sure-shot laughed out. "You're loads of fun!" Asuka added to take back her previous statement, and just as Bisca and Alzack came back.

"What in the world?" Bisca started to ask trailing off her voice.

"You're little munchkin said I was 'no fun' so I started to tickle her until he took it back." Lucy said with a smile and then saw their plates. "Oh, well, now that looks delicious."

"Better get some now before Natsu and Happy eat it all." Alzack joked as he started to cut up some of the food for his daughter.

The partygoers enjoyed themselves immensely as they partied for the rest of the evening. Makarov made a rousing speech, Reedus documented the evening with his pict-magic, everyone loved Mira's food, and they all commended Gajeel for his entertainment.

And there wouldn't be a Fairy Tail party unless Natsu and Gray started to go at it, which they did, and Makarov in his drunken stupor didn't even attempt to stop it. Erza was too infatuated with Jellal and the strawberry shortcake Mira made as one of the many desserts. Cana joined in on the violence as well. Juvia was sitting next to Lucy and Bisca worried for Gray's safety, while everyone else just watched.

"So, is no one going to stop them?" Lucy asked out loud.

"Juvia wishes someone would." The bluenette whined.

Lucy let out an aggravated huff before standing up. She trudged over to the mess of mages that were fighting and grabbed Natsu's left ear while she grabbed Gray's right ear.

"ENOUGH YOU PAINS IN THE BUTTS! This. Is. A. Party. NOT a fighting ring!" She yelled getting them to stop, and shocking them in the process.

"Sorry Lucy!" The two said simultaneously both scared for their lives.

"Good. Now apologize."

"HE STARTED IT!" They both yelled.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! APOLOGIZE! We're supposed to happy and merry since it's Christmas and you two are doing your normal shenanigans." Lucy said aggravated.

Once the two boys, since that's how they were behaving, apologized, the party went back to normal and everyone enjoyed themselves.

Not too long after, the party started to dwindle down and Lucy found herself walking home alone. Natsu had opted to stay longer to help clean up some of the mess he had made, much to her surprise and Mira's enjoyment.

This party would be another event Lucy would write about as one of her memorable Fairy Tail moments.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Lucy took control of the boys before Erza did - slightly out of character, maybe, for her, but someone had to...right?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **somanysharks3 : Thanks for following and adding this to your favorites. **


	5. Day Five: Christmas Capers

**FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS WEEK ~ DAY FIVE**

 **I love seeing everyone's homes decorated around this time of year. I do believe it stems from how my dad decorated our house before it started to get annoying. He went all out too. We even had our Department 56 Snow Village set up in our garage with the carriage doors open and a large piece of plexiglass. We still have those houses, but we don't set up like that anymore. There was a lot more too. Anyway, this is something my friend and I would do to each other if I had my own place. Christmas hijinx are always fun, right?**

* * *

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

 _Tis the season to be jolly_

 _Don we now our gay apparel_

 _Troll the ancient yuletide carol_

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

* * *

 **DECORATING**

 **Title: Christmas Capers**

The day after the party, Lucy woke up with a splitting headache. She got up, freshened up and changed. She made sure she had everything organized for what she and Levy had concocted.

While she waited for Levy to show up, Lucy tidied up her apartment a little to waste some time. Not too long after Levy showed up.

"You're looking chipper." Lucy noted.

"Eh. Not really. I didn't get much sleep last night, but for some reason I am not that tired."

"I know the feeling." She agreed and then paused. "Something wrong?"

"I know you want to decorate Natsu's place for him, but you're place is…baron as well." Levy observed as she looked around. "No decorations for you?"

"Nah. If there's any left from today, I might put something up." Lucy eventually replied. "Ready to go?" She asked as she grabbed the bags.

"Yes. Let's get this surprise on, although are you sure he and Happy won't be home?" Levy inquired as she took the remaining two bags and walked out of the apartment.

"He told me on our walk over to the guild last night that he had some running around to do today so he couldn't hang out. Happy would be with Charle and Wendy, so he won't be a problem either." Lucy said and then paused. "This is going to be great!"

"You know, I have never been to his house. This will be a first."

"Just don't go squealing where it is. I don't want Natsu to be mad at me."

"No problem. Oh and I asked Gajeel about helping to get a tree. He agreed and will meet us, although now that I think about it, I don't know if he knows the way to Natsu's house."

Lucy smiled.

"Well, I am pretty sure he can sniff out the trail if need be." Lucy replied as she looked at her friend and then bumped into something hard. "Oomph." She said and then jumped back. Levy was laughing. "Sorry…Gajeel." Lucy apologized sheepishly.

"Hey blondie. I'm walking with you since I have no idea where I am going." He bluntly stated.

Lucy had no problem with that because then she could make him promise not to squeal about the location, especially since she was sure Natsu didn't just let anyone over. Gajeel followed Lucy and Levy to Natsu's home and she sneakily opened the door to make sure he wasn't home. Once she knew the coast was clear, she ushered the bluenette and the iron dragon slayer inside. The three slightly rearranged the one room house to be more presentable for the holidays and for decorating before Gajeel agreed to head out into the local forest and find a decent sized tree for Natsu's home.

Lucy and Levy were then left with starting the decorating process. Levy took out all of the garland in the bag and hung it around the windows inside and Lucy started to organize the tree items such as the lights and ornaments. Once all of that was organized and ready until Gajeel returned, Lucy helped Levy with the remaining interior decorations.

"Is there still some garland left? I wanted to put it outside around the door." Lucy asked her best friend.

"Uh…yeah. I don't know how much though. There still might be a full strand somewhere."

"Okay. I'll check. You good?" She asked making sure Levy wouldn't fall off of where she was standing.

"I'm good." Levy said with a grin.

The door slowly opened to reveal a grinning Gajeel.

"Did you find a tree?" Lucy asked hopeful.

"Sure did. Make a path." He kindly ordered.

Levy came down from where she was and help Lucy clear a path for Gajeel to walk.

Gajeel reentered the house bringing with him a tree about two feet taller than himself.

"This good?"

"It's perfect!" Lucy said excited. "Although I may need your help with the top section, if you don't mind."

"No problem."

While Gajeel was walking behind Lucy and Levy following the two to Natsu's house, Natsu and Happy were making their way, unbeknownst to her, to Lucy's house. Natsu had arranged to meet Gray and Juvia there as a surprise to Lucy.

Once they arrived, and noted that Gray and Juvia hadn't arrived yet, Natsu climbed through her window to be able to unlock the door.

"Happy, keep an eye out for Gray and Juvia."

"Aye!"

Natsu then started to pull out items from a bag he had brought with him and put them into one large pile on the floor.

"Natsu! They're here!" Happy said as he flew back inside.

"Great!"

After letting the duo in, they organized a plan to attack and decorate Lucy's small apartment. Once each job was designated, the quartet started to decorate and fast.

"I can't believe you convinced me to help you." Gray said under his breath.

"Shut it! You're her friend too, aren't you? It should just be something I should do." Natsu whined.

Juvia rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Already you two are fighting? Juvia doesn't approve." She stated causing the two boys to stop their bickering and continue.

"What are you doing after this? Didn't you tell Lucy you wouldn't be home until late?" Gray asked trying to make civil conversation with the fire dragon slayer.

"Yes. And I have no idea. I may just go to the guild and get food. Mira's cooking was awesome last night, and her leftover sandwiches are just as awesome." Natsu said and then grinned. "Hey, once we're done, you two want to join me and Happy? My treat."

Gray and Juvia looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure." They agreed.

After hanging the lights that Natsu bought, and trimming the three foot tree that Gray had found, the four finished in a decent amount of time.

"Let's go! I don't know when she'll be back and I don't want to get caught here." Natsu stated as he started to clean up the mess they had made with all of the packaging.

Gray and Juvia agreed and helped before heading out of the door. Natsu locked the door behind them and met them outside by going out the same way he came in – the window.

The trio trimmed the tree with the lights, ornaments, star and the tree skirt that Lucy found in the specialty store.

"That's…a…great skirt, there, Lu." Levy complimented unsure.

"It fits Natsu though. It has a fire on it, even if it has a fireplace as well." Lucy stated. "I couldn't find a dragon one, so this one will have to do."

Levy shrugged as they put the finishing touches on the tree and house. Right before they left, Lucy programmed the timer to when Natsu said he would be home approximately and Gajeel hung the remaining garland over the door and attached some lights as well.

Not too long after, they three were heading home. Once Lucy was dropped off, Gajeel started to walk Levy to the girls' dorm at Fairy Hills, but stopped once the two heard Lucy let out a shriek.

"Should we check on her?"

"Knowing Lu, it might be Natsu."

"LEVY! GAJEEL! GET BACK HERE!" Lucy yelled out of her window at the two. "YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

Levy and Gajeel turned to look at each other and then made their way back to Lucy's apartment. They were greeted with it being entirely decorated as well.

"Salamander?"

"It's gotta be!" Lucy replied and then looked at her blue haired friend. The two busted out laughing and Gajeel let out a small chuckle. "Would you two like something to drink before you head out again?"

"Sure." Levy and Gajeel said in unison.

Lucy made her way to her kitchen and pulled out three glasses. She then went to the fridge and pulled out her container of iced tea before opening the freeze and gasping.

"You okay, Lu?"

"Yes. Apparently Gray was here too." Lucy answered.

After pouring their drinks, she came out with them on a tray and a little Fairy Tail logo ice sculpture.

"I am guess Gray was here since this was in my freezer." Lucy stated as she showed her partners in crime.

"The Salamander and Ice Boy working together in your apartment? That seems odd."

"Eh, it's the holidays. I am sure Natsu owes Gray big somehow." Lucy said shrugging it off.

"I wonder how Natsu will react once he sees his place." Levy questioned. "Like, will he know it was us?"

"With the nose of a dragon, I am sure our scent is all over the place, right Gajeel?"

"Well, the tree might throw him off a bit." Gajeel said after thinking about it. "I know my nose was going crazy with it."

After Gajeel and Levy finished their tea, the two headed back out leaving Lucy to stand by her door in amazement at the decorating that Natsu and Gray had done to her apartment. She let out a small giggle after imagining his expression at his place when he got home. She shook her head and then proceeded to get ready for bed.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and she actually had a lot to do before then. She needed her rest for all she had in store for herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little fun story...I broke 200 views but have yet to receive any reviews on this venture of mine, which really saddens me. It's kind of bringing me down right before the holiday and that's not right. Day One had 109 views, Day Two had 46, Day Three had 26 and yesterday had 20. =( I realize that most people still have school, but that's depressing that my count is going down. Maybe after today I'll get a surprise for tomorrow and Friday...**


	6. Day Six: Moments of Silence

**FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS WEEK ~ DAY SIX**

 **Spending time with your immediate family during the holidays are one thing, but when your immediate family are no longer around, it is good to take some time to remember them before going to spend time with your extended family.**

* * *

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _Let your heart be light_

 _From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _Make the yule-tide gay_

 _From now on our troubles will be miles away_

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

* * *

 **FAMILY**

 **Title: Moments of Silence**

*****LUCY*****

With a gentle snowfall happening outside her window, Lucy Heartfilia smiled as she organized her writing materials on her desk before she started on her long overdue letter to her parents.

" _Dear Mom & Dad,_

 _I am sorry it has been ages since I last wrote you. Things have been…hectic, to put it mildly. After the Tartaros incident last year my life has been absolutely crazy. The guild that I have called home all of this time disbanded on the master's orders, my best friend Natsu and our side-kick Happy went away for a year, I found a job in a magazine and I have been training profusely. I am happy to announce that I have become a very strong celestial mage and can fight with my own body as well. I am sorry, mom, for losing Aquarius. I hope you aren't mad at me. Aquarius insisted that I use her key to summon the Spirit King back with the whole Tartaros battle, and even though I really did not want to, I did._

 _Natsu's disappearance was hard on me. All he left me was a letter. I am still mad at him for that. We have yet to talk, and I know it's not healthy to hold a grudge against a best friend for something as menial as that, but I am. It hurt that he didn't want to tell me face to face, or bring me along with him. I trudged on, though, and made it through. His return was a typical Natsu move at the Grand Magic Games this year, and I have to admit, I gotta love him for always being him._

 _Now that the guild is back, I am home again. Even if we have had our dealings with the Alvarez Kingdom and the Black Wizard, Zeref, we have succeeded in beating them and him. I should also mention that Zeref is Natsu's older brother, even if he is 400 years old, which by the way, also makes Natsu that old. There is a whole story to that, but I will save that for my next letter. It's still a shock to all of us about it. I mean, Natsu - Zeref's younger brother! He was also E.N.D. – one of Zeref's strongest demons, if not THE strongest (again, more detail in next letter). It's all crazy!_

 _Anyway, everything is back as it should be. The Fairy Tail Christmas Party two nights ago was very enjoyable. Dad, I think you would cringe at the behavior displayed by most of my guildmates. And yesterday, apparently great minds think alike. While Levy, Gajeel and I headed over to Natsu's house to decorate it for the holiday, Natsu and Happy came over here to decorate my apartment. I believe Gray and Juvia joined them. Kind of funny, no?_

 _Well, Merry Christmas in Heaven!_

 _Love, Lucy_ "

After finishing her letter, Lucy folded it and put it in her beloved box where she kept all of the letters she wrote her parents. She then got her winter attire on before heading out, stopping by a floral shop on the way, and made her way to her parents' headstones. Lucy carefully went to her knees and placed the two small poinsettia plants on each of the graves.

"I miss you mom and dad." She said out loud as a tear started to fall from the corner of her left eye. "So much. Merry Christmas."

* * *

*****NATSU*****

With the gentle snow that was gathering around his house, Natsu Dragneel decided that today he would stay inside at home. He had done enough in the past few weeks with missions and stuff at the guildhall, that he decided he deserved a nice day to himself at home.

Natsu requested Happy go fishing for dinner, and the blue exceed gladly complied and gave Natsu some space.

He meandered around his house looking at everything that Lucy, Levy and Gajeel had done to his house; he stopped at the fireplace where he picked up a picture that Reedus had given him when the guild was reformed. Natsu sat on his couch clutching the frame with both hands. In the frame was a pict-graph of Igneel, of an angle that complimented his late father's greatness.

"Dad, why did this all go the way that it did?" Natsu questioned the image of his father. "And why can't you still be here? I need some fatherly advice and you aren't here to talk to me." He continued as tears started to form. "I remember what you said back then, on how I should stand up and find a new will to live, and I have, but it's still hard. Now I know where you were, and now you are not just missing, but gone. I still miss you." By this point the tears were slowly starting to fall, and slowly picking up their pace.

By the time Happy returned to the house a few hours later, Natsu had fallen asleep on the couch still holding the picture in his hands. Happy put the fish he caught in the refrigerator and then curled up next to Natsu and waited until his fire dragon slayer friend woke up and was ready to cook their dinner.

* * *

*****GRAY (& JUVIA)*****

How he found himself here on Christmas Eve, he did not know. Gray Fullbuster was in the cemetery at the newly rebuilt Kardia Cathedral standing at the memorial graves for his late father and mother. Originally, Gray had thought about just leaving the marker he had in his hometown, but something nagged at him to make one closer to where he was living. The old cross still stands in the old town, but these two small monuments make it a little easier for him to pay his respects to his parents and say the words he never could before.

Gray squatted down and knelt on one knee before he placed a small bouquet on the base. He let out a small sigh as he brushed the snow off the top and laughed.

"Like that would help." He muttered before continuing. "I miss you guys. I hope you know that, even if I have made a home here in Magnolia and at Fairy Tail. This new family of mine will never be able to replace you, but their company is nice, even hanging out with the Flame Brain." He added with a little chuckle.

Gray then looked back towards his right side where Juvia was waiting for him to finish. She was also holding a bouquet, at her request.

"I think you'd like her mom and dad." He started. "Juvia is something special." Gray added quietly. "I think I was afraid to let her in, but I am glad I finally did." He finished with a smile.

Gray motioned for her to come over, and once she did she placed her bouquet next to the one he had put down. She then put two fingers to her lips, kissed them, and placed them on Mika's and Silver's names on the headstones.

"Juvia's trying to take care of him Silver-sama – Just like you asked." She stated surprising Gray in the process.

After a few more silent moments, the couple headed back to the guild in a slow walk.

* * *

*****WENDY*****

Wendy Marvel, Sky Dragon Slayer, adopted daughter of Grandine, chose to stay in her dorm room at Fairy Hills for most of the day on Christmas Eve. She was joined by her white Exceed feline, Charle.

"You know, Wendy, you really should at least go downstairs, and get out of your room for a little while." Charle kindly commented, clearly worried.

"I know, Charle. It's always hard for me this time of year." The little twin tailed bluenette replied and then sighed. "Maybe I will later." She said quietly. "Right now, I think I just want to be alone."

Charle knew better than to force Wendy to do something, so she let it go.

"All right then. I look forward to seeing you downstairs. Everyone should be arriving soon for the Christmas Eve guild-only feast that Mira made for us."

Wendy looked at the cat and smiled.

"Right! I'll be down soon. Save me a spot!"

"That's the Wendy I know!" Charle said and then made her way outside of the room leaving Wendy alone.

* * *

*****THREE HOURS LATER*****

Lucy headed back to her house to freshen up before deciding to head to the guildhall to join in Mira's guild member feast only Christmas Eve dinner. Once there, she found herself a spot at a table, put her jacket down to claim her seat, and then headed towards the bar.

"Hi Mira! Merry Christmas Eve!" Lucy greeted. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, hi Lucy! If you want to help you can take all of the baskets of rolls onto the tables. Three baskets per table, and spread them out."

"Sure thing." Lucy agreed as she managed to balance six at a time.

After roughly five trips, Lucy managed to put all of the rolls out onto the tables. At this time, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Juvia walked in together.

"Hey guys!" Lucy called over to them.

"Hey Lucy!" Juvia yelled back as she came over to Lucy.

When Natsu got closer he decided to just pull Lucy into a hug.

"What's that for?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Thank you for my house." He said with his toothy grin.

Lucy would have preferred to try to be coy and lie. She would have rather said she didn't do anything, but she knew better. Natsu had the senses of a dragon and could probably smell her scent everywhere in the house.

"You're welcome." She stated. "But I had help."

"I know. I could smell faint traces of Metal head and Levy. I'm going to thank them once I see them."

Lucy looked at Gray and Juvia puzzled.

"What happened to him? He sounds so…"

"Polite." Gray finished. "I have no idea." He added shaking his head.

"Anyway, thank you too, for decorating my apartment. I could tell he was there, but how did he manage to convince the two of you to help?"

"Easy. He said your apartment had no holiday cheer in it and he wanted to fix it. Juvia and I agreed to help. It gave us something to do."

Lucy nodded her head and then thanked them again before going back over to Mira with Juvia to see about what else they could help with. Wendy came down during all of this and also pitched in to help set the tables.

Once everything was ready, everyone who had arrived, and those arriving, sat down and began the feast after a round a 'grace', which was spoken by the master. After the meal, everyone sang some Christmas carols. After a stirring rendition of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" for Asuka, they called it a night so everyone could go home. They were instructed to be back around ten in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Just some small drabbles...I wrote this one way before chapter 465 came out, and I didn't want to go back and change anything...although I guess I could have...and should have...**

 **Fazuu (as 'guest') : Thank you ever so much for your review and repetitive reblogs on Tumblr. It means a lot that you voiced your opinion about my submissions. Don't worry about English not being your 'mothertongue'. I have a reviewer on my Zervis (Fata Donum) on here who reviews in French and I have a user on Tumblr who helps translate for me since I don't speak French or really trust Google Translate. Thanks again and thanks for reading!**


	7. Day Seven: The Pleasure of Giving

**FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS WEEK ~ DAY SEVEN**

 **Nothing beats waking up Christmas morning and ripping open all of the presents you have received and handing out the ones you have purchased for your friends and family.**

* * *

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 _Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays_

 _Cause no matter how far away you roam_

 _If you want to be happy in a million ways_

 _For the holidays, you can't beat home sweet home_

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS**

 **Title: The Pleasure of Giving**

Natsu Dragneel woke up early on Christmas morning - before the sun even started to rise. He pulled himself up on his bed and glanced at the blue Exceed sleeping at the foot of the bed and then over to the end table by the couch.

Natsu smiled at the sight of the neatly wrapped present that he bought for his best friend and celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. If Natsu had wrapped it, it wouldn't have looked so nice. Luckily, the shop owner wrapped it for him a few days prior when he was in Crocus.

Eager to head over to Lucy's house, Natsu quickly got ready and made himself and Happy breakfast.

"Mornin' Natsu!" Happy greeted after yawning. He sniffed the air and smiled. "Mmm…smells good."

"Christmas morning special present for my little buddy!" Natsu answered with a toothy grin. "Pancakes with a side of grilled trout."

Now one would wonder who would make such a breakfast, but as seeing as it was for a cat, it should be expected.

Natsu placed the plate at the table and Happy came over and joined him. After eating and cleaning up, the duo headed to the guildhall to sneakily drop off their gifts to everyone else before leaving. They then made their way over to Lucy's house armed with her present. Natsu, instead of going through the window, actually decided to go to the door this time.

"I would have preferred going through the window." Happy jokingly said as he flew up the stairs as Natsu climbed the stairs.

Moments later they were at her door and Natsu lightly knocked on the wood.

"Coming!" Lucy yelled. A few moments later she opened the door with a very surprised look on her face. "What in the world are you doing here? At my door?" She asked confused as he pointed her thumb behind her towards the window they normally used as their entrance.

"Merry Christmas Lucy!" The duo yelled with huge smiles spread across their faces.

Lucy smiled back and welcomed them inside.

"You still didn't answer my question, Natsu." She teased as he found his spot on her couch.

He sheepishly grinned before answering her as Happy landed on the arm of the couch.

"I wanted to use the door this time. So what?" Natsu rhetorically asked as she came over and raised her eyebrow. "Okay, so I am trying to turn over a new leaf and not go through the window. Plus it's quite chilly out. I didn't want to get beaten up by you when I opened the window and came in."

Lucy cackled before she responded, clearly accepting of his explanation.

"Would the two of you like some hot chocolate?" She offered.

"Yes please!" they said simultaneously.

Lucy smiled as she walked to her small kitchen and prepared three mugs of homemade hot chocolate, complete with the tiny marshmallows. It took a few minutes, but she eventually came back into the living room where Natsu had now made himself comfortable on the living room floor.

"So what brings you by so early, anyway?" Lucy asked as she set the tray on the coffee table and handed him his mug. "I thought we agreed to meet at the guild around one thirty with everyone else." She added giving Happy his mug before she sat down on the floor next to Natsu.

Natsu inhaled the sweet aroma of her hot chocolate before taking a sip and answering her.

"I know. I just didn't want everyone to see what I got you at the same time as you." He said as he put his left hand on the present lying next to him. "It's not much, but I did get you something I hope you would appreciate." He said as he tightened his grasp on the gift and then handed it to her.

Lucy looked at him before slowly taking it out of his grasp. She put it on her lap before placing her mug on the tray.

"Well, if we're exchanging gifts now, let me get you yours." She commented before standing up.

Lucy walked over to her three-foot tall tree and grabbed two neatly wrapped packages and handed one to Natsu and one to Happy.

"But I didn't get you anything Lucy." Happy whined.

"It's okay Happy. I don't mind." She replied as she squatted back down in her seat. "On three?"

"Aye!" Happy replied while Natsu nodded.

"Okay. One. Two. Three." She counted and then the three opened their presents.

Happy ripped his gift open leaving scraps of paper everywhere revealing a few fish wrapped individually, and pre-cooked.

"Uh, Lucy?"

"Yes Happy?"

"Would you mind it if I ate one of these now?" The blue exceed asked as his mouth started to water.

"Go ahead. It's your gift." Lucy said with a chuckle causing the winged cat to smile and bite into the fish. "But eat it slowly. Mira is making a feast for everyone again today."

"Aye." Happy replied, as his mouth was full of fish.

Natsu carefully opened his as he watched Lucy's expression go from a simple excited smile to wide-eyed and blatantly surprised, which caused him to smile. He stopped unwrapping his gift to focus on her verbal reaction, which was sure to come momentarily.

"NATSU!" She screamed once the immediate surprise of his gift wore off. "YOU BOUGHT ME A SILVER KEY!?" She questioned excitedly as she turned to face him.

Since she was practically screaming in his ear, he covered them as he let out a chuckle or two.

"Yes." He admitted calmly. "Although I first I wasn't sure what I should get, and when Princess Hisui gave me that as a suggestion I still wasn't sure I should be buying you a key after – oomph!" He tried to explain, but Lucy cut him off by tackling him in a hug.

"It's fine! It's more than fine." Lucy spat out smiling from ear to ear. "I love it! Thank you!" She added as she got up and let him up.

"You sure? I mean, I know it won't replace Aquarius, but -"

"Yes, Natsu. I am sure. I love it." She interrupted him. "The fact that you bought me a key for my collection means a lot more than you know. And I know I will never be able to replace Aquarius's key since I had to break it to summon the Celestial Spirit King, but it's fine."

Natsu smiled softly knowing that she completely loved his gift. He watched her eyes as she looked from her new key, to him, to the partially unwrapped present that luckily wasn't crushed when she tackled him.

"Open yours." She said calmly as she picked it up and handed it to him.

Natsu took it from her again and finished unwrapping it. He looked at the gift curiously before forming a large grin on his face.

"I get that they are spices, but – "

"Oh, right, so each are made with the three hottest peppers in the world. There's the Seven Pot Douglah, the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion, and then the hottest is the Carolina Reaper." Lucy nonchalantly answered with a smile. "Do you like?"

"Uh, yeah!" Natsu replied still grinning. "Thanks Lucy!" He answered her.

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer into a sideways hug and Natsu noticed that she was still absorbed in her present. Lucy stared at the key and Natsu stared at her.

Natsu couldn't help but think of one thing - that being next to Lucy like this felt _right_. And that thought scared him more than anything else.

"Say Natsu?"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Do you even realize which one you bought me?" Lucy softly inquired.

"Well," He started as he removed his arm and sat up, "Since I technically could have chosen between five, yes." Natsu finished with a grin. "I thought that one was the better of the five."

"Why? Because it's Draco?" Lucy asked half joking. She then looked at Natsu's expression, but she couldn't figure out if he was shocked or hurt. "Oh."

"No, it's fine. I thought with it being a dragon you might laugh at the fact that I chose that one of all of them. I'm not offended. I promise."

Lucy pursed her lips together and scrunched her nose before sitting up.

"Shall I make a contract with it now?"

"Aye!" Happy finally chimed in after swallowing his last bite.

Lucy stood up and pointed the key out, but Natsu was worried. She was going to call Draco – a dragon. Had she not seen Igneel and Acnologia? Dragons are huge and would break this tiny apartment, possibly even make it collapse underneath its weight and taking them along with it.

"Wait! Lucy!" Natsu yelled but Lucy also opened the gate at the same time.

"Open! Gate of the dragon! Draco!" She commanded.

What appeared wasn't what he was expecting…at all. Instead of a huge dragon, a small dragon about three feet tall appeared.

"Eh?" Natsu said as he tilted his head confused.

Lucy smiled as she continued and introduced herself and got down to business of making her contract with her new spirit. Once she was finished, she sent a message with Draco for her spirits of a "Merry Christmas" and closed the gate. She then turned around to see Natsu still trying to process the small dragon spirit.

"You okay?" She asked with a bit of a giggle.

"Yeah." Natsu answered after shaking his head. "So, what time does Mira want us all to meet at the guild for dinner?"

"Well, I know she said dinner was at two, but we could always head over there earlier. I have a bunch of gifts to hand out to everyone so getting there early might not be a bad idea."

"Are you going to go in your pajamas?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Lucy replied in shock. "If you want to head over there now, you can. I'll meet you there."

"Nah, we can wait for you." Natsu answered as he pulled himself onto the couch and Happy joined him.

Lucy smiled and then headed into her bathroom to change quickly and fixed her hair. Once she was finished, she came out and Natsu helped her put her other gifts in two large bags and headed over to the guildhall.

"Didn't you buy anyone else anything?" Lucy questioned after noticing he was a bit empty handed on his end.

"I did. I already dropped them off before heading over here. They are all under the tree." Natsu boasted.

Lucy giggled as the two walked. Once they arrived they checked in with Mira, or rather Lucy did, and then she headed to Fairy Hills to find the girls who were busy getting ready.

"LUCY! Merry Christmas!" Levy called as she walked half-dressed through the hallway. "I am so glad you're here. I need help with my hair! And you look awesome!"

"Thanks and Merry Christmas to you too!" Lucy giggled as she hugged her friend. "Come on! Let's tame that mop of yours." She teased.

As Lucy brushed Levy's hair, Lucy had her open the gift. Once she was finished, Levy gave Lucy her gift.

"Why are you so happy, Lu?"

"Oh, well, Natsu gave me a key for Christmas."

"A key? Like a key to his house?"

"NO!" She said with a slight chuckle. "Believe it or now, he bought me a celestial key. And of course it was the dragon." Lucy added causing Levy to laugh as well.

They found the other girls and had a bonding discussion. Wendy asked for some assistance with her hair from Lucy, who obliged. Once Lucy was finished, the ladies then walked back down to the main hall to enjoy the rest of their Christmas with exchanging gifts with the other members of the guild.

* * *

 **A/N: I spent most of yesterday wrapping gifts and baking, so I was a bit wiped by the time my mom came home from work early. And my feet hurt like hell! Today, in about an hour, I'll be heading to my friend's to give her and her sons their gifts before my brother arrives.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! And I know this isn't my best work. Sorry.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **JadenCage: Thanks for the review. I didn't realize you had been reading this too. Have a wonderful day!**


	8. Day Eight: The Day After

**FAIRY TAIL CHRISTMAS WEEK ~ DAY EIGHT**

 **Ah, ringing in the new year. What could be better than celebrating with friends? For it to be worth it, it would definitely have to be memorable.**

* * *

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~** **  
** _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_ _  
_ _And never brought to mind?_ _  
_ _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_ _  
_ _And auld lang syne!_

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_ _  
_ _For auld lang syne._ _  
_ _We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_ _  
_ _For auld lang syne._

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

* * *

 **NEW YEAR'S EVE/NEW YEAR'S DAY**

 **Title: The Day After**

She wasn't sure how it happened, but it happened again.

She woke up to find bodies – naked bodies – sprawled out on the floor of her apartment. She was in Natsu's embrace with her back to his stomach. Surprisingly she was able to remove herself from his grip and got up.

She then looked at everyone who was there with quick glances so that she wouldn't see something she did not need to…again. Everyone was accounted for. Well, all except one blue, twin tailed girl who must have left the apartment before the insanity happened again at Erza's drunken stupor. However, this time, there were more bodies than last time, by six.

Lucy Heartfilia carefully stepped over the unconscious guests of hers and picked up her clothes and got dressed before heading to her bathroom. There, she found the missing pre-teen, sleeping in an empty bathtub with her white winged feline friend on a hoard of pillows and blankets, along with a snoozing blue exceed and a black one.

She looked back out the door to see some bodies stirring and went wide-eyed. If the innocent Sky Dragon Slayer woke up and saw what Lucy had to maneuver her way through, she'd be scarred for life. Lucy did not want that to happen – at all. Lucy then looked back and saw Charle start to open her eyes.

"Morning Lucy!" The white exceed greeted.

"Uh, hi Charle. I am going to need you to keep Wendy in here. Trust me when I say she does NOT want to go out there to leave my place."

"Okay." Charle agreed partially confused.

Lucy then left the bathroom and closed the door before dealing with her in the buff guests. She walked around the room and gathered the boys' clothing and put them next to each one of them before doing the same for the girls in the room. She then walked over to her best friend and nudged the bluenette's shoulder to wake her up.

"Mm?"

"Levy, you need to..uh..get dressed. It happened again." Lucy stated in her friend's ear causing her to go wide-eyed as she shot straight up.

"Oh, hell no!" Levy said in disbelief.

"Relax, I put your clothes next to you. I have to wake everyone else up, but ladies first."

Lucy then woke up Juvia, Cana, Lisanna and Mirajane to tell them the same thing. She received groans from them as well before they woke up and got dressed. She then found Erza on the other side of her bed's headboard. Lucy and the girls were glad that the boys were sleeping as they were.

"Remind me to kill Erza later for last night." Mirajane joked as she tied her dress's bow.

"I have a splitting headache." Lisanna whined as she rubbed her eyes and then opened them to see the massive bare skin site before her. "AAH!" She screamed but Mirajane covered her little sister's mouth. "Sorry."

The girls let out a small giggle before they attempted to wake up the boys.

"Do we have to wake them up?" Juvia asked. "Gray-sama looks so peaceful."

Lucy snapped her head at the water mage and gritted her teeth before speaking.

"Yes, Juvia. I am sorry but they all need to get out of my house." She answered as she looked around at the mess that had been made again.

Streamers were everywhere, as were champagne bottles and other bottles of liquor.

"Does anyone know how we ended up at Lucy's in the first place?" Mirajane asked. "The last thing I remember is giving Natsu a drink."

Lisanna looked at her older sister and then laughed.

"That's funny. The last thing I remember is him spilling it on me after Gray tripped him." Lisanna chimed in.

"Which caused you to bump into me making me spill my beer." Cana added.

It all started to unravel. All of the events leading up to how they had arrived at Lucy's house were starting to be explained.

"And then you got so mad you threw the bottle at one of them, but it hit the wall over Erza and her…cake." Levy finished as Erza started to finally stand up.

"And they still need to be punished for that. That ruined a perfectly good strawberry shortcake." Titania added and then looked around the room. "I am…sorry Lucy for bringing everyone here again."

Lucy smiled.

"It's okay Erza, really. I know I came back early with Wendy and Charle because I could tell something was going to happen that I wanted no part of." Lucy said and then paused. "I think I fell asleep because the next thing I can remember is waking up because I heard you all yelling as you came up along the canal front.

"Speaking of our Sky Dragon Slayer, where is she?" Juvia asked as she looked around.

"She's fine. She must have grabbed some blankets and went to hide in my bathtub. She's still in there. We need to get the boys awake and at least dressed before Charle allows her to leave."

Erza took a deep breath in before speaking.

"Well then, let's wake these losers up." She said before throwing Jellal's coat on top of him before kicking him half gently in his side.

"Ow." He said calmly as he looked up at the woman who just kicked him and then went wide-eyed.

"Get dressed. You're naked." Erza said forcefully before making her way to the next naked Fairy Tail mage in the room.

Lucy followed suit with a laugh hurrying along and waking up Natsu, while Juvia tried to wake up Gray but was failing miserably. Levy was left with waking up Gajeel and Lisanna woke up Bixlow and Mirajane woke up Laxus before the girls all headed into the bathroom to give them some decent private time to hurry up and get ready.

"Why are we in here? Can we all fit?" Cana complained.

"We'll have to for the next five minutes." Lucy stated. "And just be happy you didn't have to wake any of them up."

Cana then made her way to the door to sneak a peek of the boys.

"So, uh, who did we all kiss at midnight?" Cana asked.

"I kissed Laxus." Replied Mirajane.

"I kissed Bixlow." Lisanna answered.

"Gajeel."

"Gray-sama, but only on his cheek because he turned away at the last minute."

"Jellal." Erza whispered.

"So that leaves you Cana."

"Bacchus was at the hall." Cana answered with a large grin. "But Lucy also didn't answer."

"I didn't kiss anyone. I was here watching the fireworks while Wendy joined me." Lucy somewhat proudly admitted.

"So then who did Natsu kiss? Didn't he say he was going to kiss someone?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, I wonder who." Levy added curiously. "We'll have to ask him." She added devilishly.

Once the five minutes were up, all of the girls came out of the bathroom to find the boys already starting on the cleanup of Lucy's tiny apartment. Lucy smiled at the site as she and the girls started to help them. Within ten minutes the apartment was put back the way it was when they first arrived.

"So, Natsu, who did you kiss at midnight? We know who we all kissed, but you're the only one not accounted for." Levy teased.

"Quit it shrimp!" Gajeel scolded causing Levy to scowl and then stick her tongue at him. "All right! That's it!" He yelled as he scooped her up causing her to start flailing her arms screaming. "Come on Lily!"

"Coming!" The black exceed answered as he came flying out of the bathroom.

"Gajeel! Put me down!"

And that was the last they heard of Levy for four days.

The group left it alone and decided to thank Lucy for her involuntary hosting of the after party before heading out themselves. Wendy eventually emerged with Charle and Happy and left as well not knowing what had transpired. However, Natsu stayed behind.

"You're not going home?"

"Nah. You still have some cleaning to do."

"It's just vacuuming and cleaning the coffee table." She said with a shrug.

"I know."

Lucy went to grab a spray bottle of cleaner and a rag and handed it to him before she pulled her vacuum out of the closet.

"You never did answer Levy. Who did you kiss at midnight?"

Natsu went to scratch his head before he answered.

"I, uh, didn't officially kiss anyone."

"Officially?"

"Yeah, the person I wanted to wasn't there because she went to her home with a few friends."

Lucy's eyes became wider than Natsu had ever seen them. He walked over to her and smiled as he closed the gap in between them.

"But that's fine. There's always next year."

"You're right. There is." She eventually responded as she went on the tips of her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now get to work!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This is the last entry for the Fairy Tail Christmas Week. It's supposed to take place on New Year's Day, after another round of that lovely "master" game from this year's Christmas Special. This isn't my best work, but it's all I could come up with. I knew I should have written it while writing the other entries...**


End file.
